Calalini Yuki HISTORIA MI VER1
by IA.CAT.xD
Summary: Calalini mi paraiso infernal oscuro..trata de una historia real solo que esta es version vocaloid ya que Kaai Yuki canto una cancion especial para esa niña de 10 años con una enfermedad de ESQUIZOFRENIA (Alucinaciones anormales) esa niña tenia unos ex-amigos llamados 400 ella la obligaba a usar su lado asesino, Wednesday otra chica pero de 11 años o mas..24hours,Rata,Gato,Perro ect


**Era una niña feliz hasta que despues de unos dias, me diagnosticaron con enfermedad "ESQUIZOFRENIA"...(ALUCINACIONES SEMI-REALES); siempre estaba con "12" y con "24"...pero "400" quien me mandaba a terminar mi vida...los veo...siempre los veo...no me dejan en paz...trate de lanzarme a la ventana...incluso...suicidarme con un cuchillo y apenas tenia 6 años...mi vida era un desastre no me dejaban es paz...esta es una explicacion de mi vida...**

* * *

"Mamá...24 horas quiere ir al patio..."-Decia Yuki

"Si...si hija tranquila que despues de esto nada malo pasara..."-Respondio su Mamá mientras la sostenia y la llevaba a su habitacion

"M..mamá!NO! Sueltame!"-Gritaba Yuki golpeandola-"400 me dice que eres mala!"-Grito ella soltandose y saliendo corriendo

"Yuki!"-Grito Su mama mientras iva tras ella

"No me llamo yuki soy arco iris!Jajajaja!"-Gritaba yuki mientras alucinaba y se dirigia a la Ventana pero su mama la atrapo sin soltarla-"Noo!Trato de controlarme pero no! sueltame! #24 hours# ayudame!...12 se lanzo a la ventana dice que es divertido!...esta bañada de algo rojo!"-Gritaba Yuki mientras trataba de soltarse

"Yuki!despierta!"-Gritaba su mama hasta que Yuki se desmayo-"Yuki..."

* * *

**EN MI ISLA SIN NOMBRE...**

"12 Por que te lanzas a la ventana!?"-Gritaba Yuki en su conciencia sin darse cuenta que su vista esta en su mente...

"Es divertido!Confia en mi! ven..."-Dijo la Voz de (12)

"Donde estoy?!"-Grita Yuki-"400?...Ratas?...24 Hours?! Kyaaaa!"-Gritaba descorsentada-"Dejen de invadir mi mente...No me coman!Nooo!...-"Rogaba Yuki hasta que la agarraron unas manos negras de oscuridad-"Por que la gente debe morir!?..

"Calla y diviertete..."-Susurro una voz-"Estas en Calalini..."-Respondio a su pregunta anterior

"C..calalini!?Calalini..Calalini..."-Se puso a repetir Yuki mientras estaba asustada

* * *

**FUERA DEL MUNDO DE MENTE INVADIDA**

"Calalini..."-Se puso a repetir Yuki-"Noo! no me coman!"-Grito mientras se ponia a llorar

"Tranquila Hija..."-Dijo su mama mientras la abrazaba

"Dejame sueltame Wednesday! (Miercoles)"-Grito Yuki dejando a su mama confundida

"Q..que!?"-Pregunto su mama

"N..no..! porque no puedo escapar de ustedes! Mama alajate 400 dice que matara a ti! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!"-Grito Yuki hasta quedarse sin voz

* * *

**NO PUEDO ESCAPAR DE ESTE LUGAR...CALALINI?**

"N...no hay lugar d..donde pueda escapar de las voces...q...que desgarran mi interior?!...¿Por qué mi mente tienen que invadir..?N..no puedo escapar de los mosntruos que me comeran.."-Balbuseba Yuki mientras la concentian

"Tranquila hija...ven"-Murmuraba su mama

"N..no! Veo...veo...VEO! A TODA MI FAMILIA CON SANGRE!Jajajaja...jajajaj 400 tiene razon! todo es divertido cuando hacer cosas que no debes!?"-Gritaba Yuki hasta que le taparon la boca y la encerraron sola en su habitacion

* * *

_**N..no se por que..pero 400 es muy malo me estan volviendo loca! Calalini es mi hogar perdido o no? hay pertenesco...Jajajaja!M..m..me estan volviendo loca no puedo tengo que terminar con esto Wednesday tiene razón! Debo terminar con esto! Ya no lo soporto no puedo dormir en paz no puedo descansar!...Ya no puedo socializar...cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo escuchar voces hablandome no pueden dejar mi mente en paz...por que tengo que ser la unica que los escucha!? si alguien supiese lo que siento tan solo ayudame! mis sentimiento ya se estan agotando me quedare vacia! Calalini es mi GRAN PESADILLA! No hay lugar donde pueda ir siempre me siguen los escucho hasta puedo verlos...Rata...Gato..Perro...Numeros infinitos como...400...24 horas!...12!Wednesday!...Sycamore!**_

_**Calalini es mi infierno!No es mi Hogar...400 Tengo que matar a mi familia?...Calalini Calalini...Cala...Cala...Calalini! Por que?...por que Calalini tiene que ser un infierno!?MI GRAN PESADILLA!**_

* * *

**CALALINI...MI HOGAR O PESADILLA!?**

Calalini...Calalini...Cala...Cala...Calalini

Calalini...Calalini...Cala..Cala...Calalini..Calalini (X2)

POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!

"La locura me mata...es mi paraiso oscuro..."-Murmuraba Yuki mientras pensarba-"E..eh!? Quien anda hay!?"-Grito Yuki asustada

"Ssh...M-IEN-TRAS...MA-S...PIE-N-SE-S...PE-..O-R.."-Murmuro una voz

"DEJENME SOLA!"-Grito Yuki con la voz apagada Mientras salto por la ventana y aterriso de pie por suerte...mientras salia corriendo a la casa Vocaloid a pedir ayuda-"NO HAY LUGAR DONDE PUEDA ESCAPAR DE LAS VOCES QUE DESGARRAN TODO MI INTERIOR..!"-Gritaba Yuki mientras cantaba y llegaba a la casa vocaloidy repetia (CALALINI) una y otra vez hasta que llego abrio la puerta y abrazo a Len

"Ehh!?..Y..Yuki que pasa? pro que tiene ojeras?..."-Pregunto Len mientras la veia llorar-"...TRANQUILA!..."-Grito Len abrazando a Yuki

"C..Calalini mi infierno oscuro..l...les digo que me dejen sola..p..pero no lo hacen me estan volviendo LOCA!Siguen desgarrando mi Interior con sus voces...400 me obliga a...a MATAR!"-Grito Yuki haciendo que se escuchara en toda la casa vocaloid dejando a todos descorsentados

"Que pasa?.."-Pregunto Miku

"Calalini es mi unico paraiso perdido?...En el borde de la locura no puedo callar mis gritos..DEBO SEGUIR!Ellos me siguen! se que nos los ven ni escuchan pero me tienen en el borde de la locura no puedo mas!Se que no saben pero es mi mundo de agonia! Es mi infierno es mi tortura!"-Gritaba Yuki hasta que se paraliso y se cayo al suelo hasta que comenzo a soñar en su mundo...

"CALALINI"-se escuchaban de unos susurros desconocidos

"DEJENME EN PAZ!"-Grito en un eco hasta que sintio que algo o alguien la abrazaba con brazos palidos y se veian una coletas largas negras en la que se apreciaban unas crinejas...y sus brazos tenian sicatrices-"Dejame!"-Volvio a gritar pero sin darse cuenta tambien hablaba sola en el otro mundo (ES DECIR QUE CUANDO ESTABA DORMIR O DESMAYADA, GRITABA EN LA REALIDAD Y TODOS LA ESCUCHABAN)

"Tranquila...no me recuerdas?...MORIR...es la unica forma de terminar...o terminaras para siempre viendo iluciones de muerte terrorificas.."-Susurro una voz la cual era de (400)

"No puedo enterder por que la gente debe de sufrir! Por que me toca ver la muerte! Dejenme sola quiero ser normal!AHhh! No puedo entender...24 horas por que me toca verlos a ustedes.."-Gritaba Yuki mientras Lloraba hasta que desperto...

"Yuki tranquila aqui estamos Meiko Kaito Miku Len y Yo!"-Gritaba Rin mientras la abrazaba

"No puedo entender por que solo los tengo que verlos! 400 dice que no tengo otra opcion!NO HAY LUGAR DONDE PUEDA ESCAPAR DE LAS VOCES QUE DESGARRAN TODO MI INTERIOR!..¿POR QUE MI MENTE TIENEN QUE INVADIR? NO PODRE ESCAPAR DE LOS MONTRUOS QUE ME COMERAN!"-Gritaba Yuki mientras se dirigia a la cocina a agarrar un Cuchillo

"Hija! NO!"-Gritaba su mama mientras entraba a la casa vocaloid

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ CALALINI ES MI PARAISO PERDIDO? MI GRAN PERSADILLA!"-Gritaba Yuki mientras agarraba un cuchillo mientras lloraba

* * *

**EL CORAZÓN ME PESA~**

"Yuki! no!"-Gritaban todos en unisono y parecia que todo pasaba en camara lenta

"Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini ~Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini~ Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini~ Calalini Calalini POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!"-Gritaba y cantaba Yuki al mismo tiempo hasta que unas manos negras le taparon los ojos lo cual era una ilucion- "Dejame! Sueltame 400!"-Gritaba Yuki y sintio unos brazos que la rodeaban , y no solo eso estaban llenos de sangre-"No! Dejenme! no me abracen! al terminar con esto se iran! AUN QUE..."-Se detubo Yuki y se puso a pensar-"Esta bien que diga que no estoy sola..ellos no lo haran..No me dejaran sola...sola...sol..sol..so...so..s...s..."-Lo ultimo se escucho con un eco

"Yuki!"-Grito su mama

"DEJENME SOLA!"-Grito yuki volvio a agarrar el cuchillo con mucha fuerza-"Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini~ Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini~ Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini~ Calalini Calalini Cala Cala Calalini!"- Grito Yuki con toda su fuerza y al terminar de repetir...Su ultimo aliento se convirtio en lo sobrante de ella bañando todo de sangre...

* * *

** FIN DE MI SUFRIMIENTO ADIOS...CALALINI.. :D**

Entre el borde de ambos mundos

hay una isla que se llama "Calalini"

Es un paraiso oscuro

no todos los dias son beunos para mi

Ah, no puedo entender, 4 hundred

¿Por qué esta gente debe morir?

Ah, no puedo entender, Wednesday

¿Por qué me hieres? ¿En que fallé?

No hay lugar donde pueda escapar

de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior

¿Por qué mi mente tienen que invadir?

No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido?

Mi gran pesadilla

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido?

El corazón me pesa

Calalini, Calalini...

(Por favor que alguien me salve)

En el borde de la locura

No puedo callar mis gritos, debo que seguir

Es mi mundo de agonía

es todo un infierno, muy real para mi

Ah, no puedo entender, Sycamore

¿Por qué esta gente debe llorar?

Ah, no puedo entender, 24 hours

¿Por qué yo sola los puedo ver?

No hay lugar donde pueda escapar

de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior

¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir?

No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido?

Mi gran pesadilla

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido?

El corazón me pesa

Calalini, Calalini...

(Por favor que alguien me salve)

Esta bien que diga que no estoy sola

Ellos no lo harán

no me dejarán sola...

(dejénme sola)

No hay lugar donde pueda escapar

de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior

¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir?

No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido?

Mi gran pesadilla

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido?

El corazón me pesa

No hay lugar donde pueda escapar

de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior

¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir?

No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido?

Mi gran pesadilla

¿Por que? ¿Por que?

¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido?

El corazón me pesa

Calalini, Calalini.

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO FUE TODO EL LINK DE LA CANCION ES YOUTUBE PERO COMO NO VA A APARECER COMPLETO EL LINK...SOLO COPIEN LA INFORMACION LO DEMAS ESCRIBAN YOUTUBE Y YA XDD O PARA MAS FACIL BUSQUEN CALALINI EN YOUTUBE Y LE DAN AL FANDUB _**

[Kaai Yuki] Calalini 【FANDUB】[Versión Español] [VOCALOID]

******_DE.._**

**ShionNezumi**·45 vídeos


End file.
